Drachnos
Sector: '''Endiku Sea '''System: Drachnos Star name and color: Drachnos (Yellow) Number of planets: '''8 '''Occupation: Canonic Union Sinistra connection: High 'Celestial bodies:' 1 - Drachnos (star) 2 - Hymbos (Rocky dwarf planet) (No atmosphere) 3 - Cules ''(Barren world) (Methane atmosphere)'' 4 - Mnemosyne (former system capital)(irridated temperate planet)(eight colonized moons) 5 - Hellanes (Desert plaet) (weak atmosphere) (failed terraforming) (one colorized moon) 6 - Makkenos ''(Gas giant) (22 mining moons) (Naval stations in orbit of moons)'' 7 - Spanphi ''(Gas giant) (Dust ring) (19 moons)'' (Few mining colonies) 8 - Kiros (Gas giant) (20 mining moons) '' 9 - '''Borontine' (Small gas giant) (eight moons) (Sentry posts hidden into the moon's crusts) 'General information' Throughout the Golden Age, the Drachnos system was one of the most important centers of civil research. Settled by the Union with both help and investment from the Collective and the Imperative, the system capital of Mnemosyne enjoyed a diversity that was common for worlds found in the Endiku Sea. Even so, the system was always considered the terretiry of the Union, as it was humanity that persistently held the dominant presence. It is no wonder then, that the vast majority of the architecture and infrastructure followed the layoutssimilar to those found the canonic homeworld. Mnemosyne was, during the Golden Age, a lush and vibrant planet. The metropolitan cities of were located far from one another, which allowed vast areas of natural wilderness to thrive undisturbed, even when the population counted toward the billions. As a rare feature, all of the planet's moons were fully colonized as well. The capital city of Ourobos was beacon of scientific enlightenment. Designed as an "open city", the infrastructure was spread out like a spider's web. This allowed for green areas to be placed side by side with towering buildings, even at the heart of the downtown districts. Like most other cities on Mnemosyne it was common to find residental areas adjacent to research facilities, auditoriums and lecture halls. Aside from the civil research, a number of military laboratories and compounds were constructed deep beneath the major cities. These vaults had two purposes: to keep unwanted personelle out and to contain the risk of collatoral damage should the research run afoul. The planet of Hellanes was the second planet to be colonized. With a weak atmosphere, multiple terraforming attempts have been enacted - all without success. In the later part of the Golden Age, it became a prestige project among the science teams on Mnemosyne to come up with the most viable solution to the problem. Many theories and prototypes were constructed for the purpose, although none were initiated as the rising tension between the major galactic powers shifted the fundings from civic research toward military projects. To this day Hellanes has less than 10.000 permanant inhabitants. Makkenos is the innermost gas giant. All of its 22 moons are dotted with industrial complexes and mining colonies. The amount of activity increased near the beginning of the Hamadromachia and persisted until the Drachnos Evacuation of 3567. Today, the facilities work non-stop to provide the raw materials for rebuilding the Union. The stations around the moons were originally trading docks from which raw materials were shipped throughout the Endiku Sea. During the war these stations were drafted for military use. Roughly 40% of the original stations were destroyed during the Drachnos Evacuation of 3567, where the Union 6th fleet held the saphis auxilliary fleet at bay while allowing the civillian personale to flee into Sinistra. At the height of the Golden age, Ourobos was one of the most prestidgious university cities in the known galaxy. Students from all species came to study under the gaze of the strict and knowledgable lectors who themselves lead groudbreaking projects. As the Golden Age came to an end, the students admitted were increasingly only human, due more to the whims of the local goverments than to the wishes of the more tolerant academic community. Of known research to have its roots on Ourobos is the Sini-Quantum String Theory, the Mobile-Metropolitian-Infrastructure-Module Concepts. Even the industrial research that lead to the initial success of the local company Frontier Industries, which since became a galactic corporation. Frontier Industries originally had their headquarters on Mnemosyne, untill the Collective's siege of the planet. 'Present Day' Today, the planet of Mnemosyne is heavily scarred from the ravages of war. The cities are desolate husks and most are likewise heavily polluted and irradiated. The wildlife did not go untouched either. Strong gulf winds off the three central oceans carried radioactive dust across the globe. About 60% of the local plant and wild life died as a result of it and an estimated 30% of the remaning species were subject to signifigant mutation. Even under these hostile conditions, scavengers remain a common sight as they rifle through the collapsed buildings of Ourobos and other research cities. Some military labs did survive the war however, thanks to the protective vaults. Many of these secret labs remains operational, although to what extent remains a well guarded secret. As for civillian activity, it has mainly been restricted to the moons of the planet. The outer system remains a hub of activity as the mines around Makkenos, Kiors and to some degree Spanphi keeps the remaining academic population busy. 'During the Hamadromachia' Not long before the beginning of the Hamadromachia, the local goverment presented non-human minority groups with an ultimatum: surrender their research and leave the planet, or they would be tried for the theft of Union property. Most of the saphis and vasharil left, although large groups of students remained in protest. Putting up a valiant effort to show the rest of the galaxy the errors of following the current course of strife, the later arrival of the 6th Union Fleet soon brought and end to the demostrations. Many protesters were rounded up and placed in detention camps, possibly into one of the high-profile military vaults concealed there. Since then, the population remained purely human. Drachnos and the surrounding Union-controlled systems came under the protection of the Union 6th fleets. Initially the "Drachnos Front" was one of the least active as the Imperative focused on systems closer to the Union borders, such as Gairdian and those found in what is presently known as the Barrier DMZ. Imperative raids into canonic territory in the Endiku Sea did occur. Even so the - 6th Fleet under the command of Admiral Thaddeus Raun was experty able to hold its ground. This change however when the Collective joined the war. In 3567, Drachnos was hit by a blitz invasion led by the Collective flagship: Leviathan. As it entered the system, it deployed the auxilliary fleet, which attacked the colonies in the outer system and the military installations there. With the 6th Union Fleet stretched throughout th system and frantically occupied, there was nothing left to keep the Leviathan from pushing into the inner system. Here, the massive warship initiated a ruthless, four-day-long bombardment the capital planet Mnemosyne. As the population fleed from the hail of nuclear weapons, Collective agents made planetfall and initiated a series of operations across the planet. Once done, the once mighty planet - a beacon of scientific progress, was reduced to rubble and radioactive ash. During the bombardment, an immense detonation evaporized almost a third of the city. Union Intelligence reported it as a saboutage operation performed by the - then in Union custody - war criminal: Nasrin Khorshed who reputedly caused the terrible implosion as an Imperative-sanctioned retribution for their defeat at Ceti. As the Leviathan departed the system, it called back the remains of its auxilliary fleet. While the fleet had succeeded in reducing the numbers of the 6th Fleet greatly, it had been unable to deliver the finishing blow. The 6th Fleet had been on the defensive while civilians were evacuated. Once the last civilians were secured, Admiral Raun initiated a counter attack, which took the Collective auxilliary fleet by suprise and inflicted considerable damage. The saphis ships fled deeper into the system while the Admiral kept his ships from following. Pursuing the saphis fleet to destroy it completely was possible, but the hunt would bring his battered fleet too close to the undamaged Leviathan. Grudingly, the Union naval forces had to allow the Collective warships to leave the system. Following this event, the Union began to invest more resources into their Endiku Sea systems in order to prevent another such siege. The incident was later known under two names. What transpired in the inner systems came to be called the Bombing of Mnemosyne, while the events of the outer system was called the Drachnos Evacuation of 3567. The Drachnos system was hit a second time in 3580, although the enemy fleet was completely eradicated. The veterans of the 6th Fleet routed the enemy fleet, forcing them into the atmosphere of Spanphi. They then took disabled the enemy ship's engines, which resulted in them being caugh by the planets pull and plunging down, where their vessels was crushed by the high gravity. Union propaganda agencies dubbed this the "Drachnos Retribution".